Ohayo!
by Venus Noir
Summary: Shonen-Ai — Naruto perde o sono e, sem nada melhor pra fazer, resolve visitar seu melhor amigo. NaruSasu.


**Ohayo!**

_por Venus Noir

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ele costumava me pertencer, sim, até eu arrendá-lo pro Sasuke (jura?) É, eu também não ganho nada com isso.

* * *

Já havia amanhecido e – não importava se era extremamente cedo – Sasuke, como um bom garoto exemplar, deveria estar acordado, pensou Naruto erguendo-se de um salto de sua cama e calçando suas chinelas. Vestiu a camiseta laranja e caminhou a passos curtos e comedidos até a porta de seu quarto, a qual abriu com o maior cuidado possível, temendo fazer algum ruído que acordasse seus pais. Certo, era realmente muito cedo e ele duvidava que seus 'velhos' pudessem ouvir, mas vai saber... Melhor prevenir, até porque seus pais eram bem bizarros em relação a isso. Às vezes Naruto tinha a ligeira impressão de que eles haviam instalado câmeras escondidas em todo o seu quarto. Ou, talvez, o motivo pelo qual eles pareciam saber de tudo o que Naruto pensava, sentia e fazia era porque o garota nunca fora bom em dissimular nada. De qualquer forma, o loiro nunca cogitara essa última possibilidade.

Passando sorrateiramente pelo corredor, alcançou a escada e desceu cada lance desta com uma lentidão atípica para si. Atravessou a sala de estar e chegou até a soleira da porta; virou a chave no trinco e, enfim, saiu. Ainda no jardim, continuou a andar devagar. E aí... finalmente, rua! Saiu correndo como um desvairado e, se houvesse viva alma por ali, certamente pensaria que era um assaltante fugindo da polícia ou um jovem que escapava de um cativeiro onde passara trinta dias trancafiado, tamanho era seu desespero.

Duas quadras depois e estava em frente à mansão em estilo vitoriana, aquele pequeno palácio dos Uchiha, que atraia a atenção de qualquer pessoa que a visse. Pulou o muro baixo e logo estava agarrando-se às trepadeiras que o conduziam até a varanda do quarto de Uchiha Sasuke. Não foi nada escalar aquela pseudo-torre, afinal ele já estava acostumado. Com o punho fechado, pôs-se a bater suavemente contra a vidraça, sussurrando o nome do amigo.

"Naruto", murmurou o garoto de tez pálida e cabelos negros que abria a janela para que o loiro entrasse. Pela cara de Sasuke foi que Naruto percebeu que devia ser absurdamente cedo.

— Você me acordou, dobe — sibilou o maior, por entre dentes, lançando um olhar ao outro como se com aquilo pudesse aniquilá-lo da face da terra.

— Foi mal, Sasuke-kun — Naruto deu um sorriso amarelo, e segurou-se para não revidar ao xingamento do amigo. Volveu os olhos para a parede onde havia um relógio. Cinco e vinte da manhã. Nunca em toda a sua vida estivera desperto em horário tão ridículo. — Pensei que fosse mais tarde.

— Hm. E o que veio fazer aqui? Ou melhor, porque diabos você está acordado há essa hora?

— Porque eu perdi o sono! 'To virado desde três e meia da madrugada, não sei o que me deu...

— E você precisava me acordar também, seu retardado?

— Deixa de ser insuportável, teme! — redargüiu o loiro, atirando-se na cama – que quase não havia sido desfeita, reparou Naruto com espanto. — Eu só 'tava me sentindo sozinho e entediado depois de passar quase duas horas sem ter nada pra fazer. E eu levei uma queda terrível, tinha que compartilhar contigo...

— Típico!

Sasuke deitou-se na cama também, empurrando o amigo para o canto. Naruto apoiou as pernas no espaldar da cama, deixando somente seu tronco sobre o colchão.

— Eu 'tava assim, até que fui dobrando minhas pernas, dobrando, dobrando... E você sabe que minha cama é encostada na parede, e minhas pernas 'tavam na parede, sabe? Eu dobrei tanto, que eu não sei como, eu caí no chão, foi hilário, foi incrível, eu passei meia hora me perguntando se aquilo tinha acontecido mesmo, porque eu não bati minha cabeça no chão, eu cai, não, eu _aterrissei_ igualzinho aquelas ginastas olímpicas... Foi insano, sério mesmo!

— Meu Deus... Eu fico assombrado com sua estupidez. _Sério mesmo_.

— Você tinha que ter visto...

— Eu não gostaria.

— Você acorda com o cão nos couros, hem.

— É pior quando eu sou acordado por você se trepando no _meu_ muro e invadindo _meu_ quarto. Se o Itachi te visse, com essa tua cara de delinqüente, ele ia pensar que você é um ladrão e ia meter bala pra cima. Te cuida...

— Que horror, Sasuke, seu irmão é violento e você ainda apóia.

— Meu irmão gosta de acertar no tiro ao alvo, porque eu iria me opor aos passatempos dele?

— Porque eu não sou um alvo humano!

Naruto atirou um travesseiro em direção ao rosto do moreno e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, emburrado. Não tinha importância se ele havia subtraído quarenta minutos do sono matinal de Sasuke, não era? Afinal o que eram míseros quarenta minutos? E eles eram amigos, ora! O Uchiha não deveria ser tão rude assim consigo, definitivamente não. Ainda mais quando Naruto parecia ser o único que o tolerava, o único que de fato o considerava como amigo e não como uma oportunidade de ascensão social ou só mais um bom contato em sua lista. Sasuke precisava valorizá-lo!

Seu pensamento foi sumariamente interrompido por um ronco forte de seu estômago. Ele saíra de casa e não comera nada... Nada?

— 'To com fome.

— Lá vem...

— Deixa de ser sovina, tua dispensa 'tá cheia!

— Você é muito esfomeado, dobe. Se foder... Parece que tem uma solitária.

— Anda logo, teme.

Na cozinha, Naruto preparou um sanduíche de queijo para os dois enquanto Sasuke fazia uma vitamina com várias frutas. Eles conversavam despretensiosamente, uma vez que o moreno estava bem menos irascível e ferino. Aqueles breves momentos juntos, Naruto refletiu, eram os que verdadeiramente valiam a pena em sua amizade com Sasuke. Não que não gostasse de ficar perto do outro o tempo todo, mesmo quando brigavam. Ele só preferia ficar numa boa. O loiro sorria. Sasuke, que falava sobre o último episódio da primeira temporada de FlashForward - o qual tinha assistido no dia anterior - parou de súbito ao notar a expressão abobalhada no rosto do amigo.

— O que foi?

— O que foi o quê? — indagou, caindo em si.

— Você com essa cara de retardado...

— Ah, cala boa. Termina logo aí...

Comeram tudo e voltaram ao quarto.

— Eu estava assim... — explicou Naruto, fazendo a reconstituição do tombo que levara. As pernas para o alto encostadas na parede e o corpo parcialmente deitado em uma cadeira. Sasuke observava a tudo atentamente. Não estava interessado na queda de mais cedo, mas na queda que Naruto ainda estava para sofrer. — E aí foi, foi, foi...

Beleza. É claro que Sasuke estava muito ansioso para presenciar aquela cena tragicômica que provavelmente ficaria em sua mente por dias, e ele a narraria a todos os conhecidos, colegas e amigos da escola e do bairro, só pelo prazer de zoar com Naruto, mas quando o moreno percebeu que o mais novo realmente ia levar um tombo _daqueles_, adiantou-se e o apanhou em seu colo, evitando que o outro se chocasse violentamente contra o chão.

Dando-se conta de como estava, _do quão ridículo estava_, apoiado no colo de Sasuke, com uma das mãos transpassando a cintura desse e, por Deus, rostos tão próximos que o loiro podia sentir a respiração do amigo chocando-se contra a sua, levantou-se sobressaltado e caminhou para a cama, visivelmente embaraçado. Uchiha o acompanhou, estirando-se ao seu lado.

— Deve ter sido inacreditável...

— O quê? — Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sua queda — o moreno respondeu, dando de ombros. Fitou o amigo, abrindo um meio sorriso tímido e sugestivo que logo se desvaneceu. Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior, puxando um travesseiro e o abraçando contra si. — Não vou à aula hoje.

— Por quê?

— Não estou a fim.

— Ah, bom, pensei que você não tivesse um bom motivo para justificar...

— Nem você.

— Hã?

— Você vai ficar aqui.

— É?

— É.

Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás, fixando os olhos no teto do quarto, como se de repente tivesse descoberto algo absurdamente interessante naquele ponto. Buscou um lençol, enrolando-se neste.

— Meus pais vão surtar quando não me encontrarem pela casa...

— Depois você liga pra eles e diz que está aqui.

— Ah, pode ser. Só tem aula chata hoje... Vamos lá pra baixo?

— Não, a gente pode ficar aqui mesmo.

— Ah...

Sasuke apoiou o rosto em um dos cotovelos, e, como o moreno estava de lado, Naruto pode acompanhar as curvas, às vezes tênues, às vezes sinuosas, que se delineavam por debaixo do tecido leve da camisa do amigo. Engoliu a seco; ele não queria ter reparado _naquilo_. Mas... e daí se o tivesse feito?

— Você tem nutella?

— Nutella?

— É, nutella. Aquele creme...

— Ah! Creme! Sim, tem na cozinha. Espera aí.

Naruto _quase_ podia dizer que viu Sasuke enrubescer levemente. E que ele _quase_ escorregara ao atravessar a soleira com pressa e deslizar sobre o tapete do corredor, praticamente voando escada abaixo. O loiro afobadamente descobriu-se do lençol e tirou a camisa laranja, porque de repente o calor se tornara intolerável.

Nutella. Hm, viria a calar. Ele ainda estava meio com fome.

_**Fim

* * *

**_

**N.A.: **Mais do mesmo. E totalmente aleatório...


End file.
